Camille White
Camille White (Japanese : カミーユホワイト : Kamīyuhowaito) Is a supporting antagonist in Pokemon Dusk and Pokemon Dawn. She is a Pokemon Trainer and is part of an evil team called ''Team Silver. ''Her role in Team Silver is to battle challengers whoever stands in their way. She lives in the ''Osaru Region. '' Bio : History : Camille White was an old friend of Kiara in WillWood Town, they both used to play and have fun together until Kiara started acting depressed. Turns out that Ash had abandoned her and didn't want to be her friend anymore. Camille then decided to help her friend Kiara to get revenge on Ash. Camille's family is very rich and strict, her Dad didn't really spend time with her and her mother would neglect her all the time. Camille didn't really have a good life and she thought that her purpose was to always help Kiara. Camille decided to leave town and go join Team Silver because that was the only choice left for her, plus, it made her happy to be able to help Kiara. Camille didn't really like her family, she left them behind because they were very neglectful to her. Her only friend was Kiara and that she was the one to guide her in the misery of life. She was also an undercover agent for Team Silver. Appearance : Camille wears a yellow sweater underneath her dark brown skirt overalls with black boots and yellow and black stripped leggings. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and has pale yellow tinted skin. Her hair was made into one long big braid with a blue ribbon. Personality : Camille is very polite, mysterious, and very secretive. She is sometime cheerful and jolly while at the same time furious or sad. She has big mood swings and is very sensitive to feelings. She loves Pokemon and sometimes treats them as her own family. Sometimes, she would sometimes wish to be a Pokemon to see how it feels like. Camille keeps her feelings to herself most of the time and rarely cries. Pokemon : Lucario : Camille found a Riolu crying in the midst of the forests while she was traveling to Team Silver's base. She took care of the Riolu for a while and decided to make it her first Pokemon. Years later, her Riolu became a Lucario because of high friendship and is very happy. It's gender is a female and has Inner Focus as it's ability and Adamant as it's nature. It knows Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Return, and Metal Claw. Crobat : Camille's Crobat was first found as a Zubat in a cave and was injured. She healed it and released it, but then it decided to return to Camille and wanted her to be it's trainer. Camille decided to catch it and evolved it into Crobat with high friendship. It is a male and has Inner Focus as it's ability and has Brave as it's nature. It knows Cross Poison, Leech Life, Haze, and Venoshock. Chansey : While Camille was saddened, a Chansey came up to her and decided to cheer her up with it's lucky egg. Camille was so happy that she decided to catch the Chansey and make it as her own. It is a female and has Serene Grace as it's ability and has relaxed as it's nature. It knows Fling, Heal Pulse, Reflect, and Lucky Punch. Category:Characters